<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lack of Communication by xxenjoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856727">A Lack of Communication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy'>xxenjoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Sex, First Time, Geralt's Canonically Huge Cock, Getting Together, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Size Kink, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After drunkenly falling into bed together, Jaskier expects things to change between them. They do, but not in the way he had hoped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>these bitches gay! good for them!!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lack of Communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier's going through a bit of a dry spell. And that's fine, it's not the first time and life on the road isn't exactly conducive to getting laid frequently. But it's getting to be a bit much and even when they get to town, no one seems interested. Which is absolutely outrageous and Jaskier suspects it has something to do with the big, moody Witcher who seems to be stuck to his side tonight. Normally, he wouldn't complain about having Geralt there constantly, but tonight it's becoming a hindrance. </p>
<p>When Jaskier manages to slip off for a few minutes to order drinks and he runs into the stunning stable boy from earlier, he thinks his luck might be changing. The stable boy couldn't take his eyes off Jaskier earlier and Jaskier can only hope his opinion of him hasn't changed since then. He stands a little closer than necessary as they talk, forgetting about the drinks altogether and he pulls out all his best tricks. And Rowan gives back just as good as he gets, brushing his fingers down Jaskier's arm and slipping an arm around his waist. Jaskier is <i>finally</i> thinking they're about to get out of there when he feels Geralt slide up behind him. </p>
<p>Rowan quickly excuses himself and Jaskier takes a second to compose himself before turning to the Witcher.</p>
<p>"Who was that?" Geralt asks and to his credit, he doesn't seem to realize he's just intruded upon what was going to be a very good night for Jaskier. And when Geralt looks at him, totally unfazed and oblivious, he can't even blame him. </p>
<p>"No one," he says, smiling. "Shall we see about those drinks?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After his first ale, a pretty young barmaid convinces Jaskier to sing for them. He only intends to play a song or two without pay - it is his livelihood, after all - but the crowd is enthusiastic and generous with the alcohol. And Jaskier never turns down a free drink. So he drinks for free and even manages to convince a few of his admirers to buy drinks for Geralt, too. He thinks he's being clever, and when Geralt lifts both eyebrows at him, he's tremendously proud of himself. </p>
<p>He plays a song for every drink, accepting requests from the benefactor, which means he plays a few songs twice and ends with a rousing rendition of <i>Toss a Coin</i> that has Geralt rolling his eyes all the way up to the rafters. The crowd cheers for more, but Jaskier's fingers are growing clumsy and he doesn't remember his lute having quite so many strings before, so he declines. He slips down from the table he's been sitting on and makes his way back to where Geralt is sitting near the fire. </p>
<p>The Witcher looks like he wants to be anywhere else, but there's an amused smirk playing beneath that frown and Jaskier is determined to get it to the surface. He slides up with a grin, ready to try and talk his way into one of those rare smiles, but he finds himself pulled forward instead. He's a little wobbly and then warm arms are around his waist, pulling him into Geralt's lap and pressing him against his chest. Geralt looks at him like he's trying to figure something out and Jaskier's cheeks burn. </p>
<p>"Hello," Jaskier hums. </p>
<p>Geralt shifts under him and his hands slip up Jaskier's back and under his doublet. Jaskier watches his expression, entirely unchanged as he feels him up in the middle of the bar, and the heat from his cheeks spreads lower. </p>
<p>He's never wanted to kiss someone as badly as he does now - other than maybe the last time he got drunk and looked too closely at Geralt. Only that time Geralt was sober and grouchy and this time- well, the empty tankards on the table speak for themselves. </p>
<p>Jaskier tips forward, bringing his arms up to rest on Geralt's shoulders and he grins at him, dipping down to kiss his nose. It wrinkles in response, but Geralt doesn't pull away and Jaskier wants to know just how much he'll let him get away with like this. </p>
<p>He twists his fingertips in the hairs at the base of Geralt's neck, sliding between them and twisting them around his fingers. No reaction. So he draws back a little, shifts in Geralt's lap so he can sit on his knees and touch his face. He starts slow, pressing his palm to his cheek, but when the only response he gets is a soft, stuttered breath, he pushes his luck. </p>
<p>Geralt's lips are soft under the pad of his thumb and Jaskier can barely breathe, so stunned that he's allowed to do this. He runs his thumb around his mouth, noting the way Geralt gives way to him. <i>Gods</i>, he must really be drunk to let him do this, and if Jaskier were sober himself, that thought would stop him. But he's past his limit tonight and he's wanted for so long to just be allowed to touch like this. </p>
<p>It's not even anything sexual, but his heart is racing and he knows Geralt can feel that, hear it. He knows Geralt is aware of every little way that he affects him and maybe that's why he's letting him do it. Maybe it's just as pleasing for Geralt to see him get worked up over it as it is for Jaskier to touch him. </p>
<p>Jaskier doesn't dare speak, his mouth is dry and he doubts the strength of his voice if he were to try. He slides his tongue between his lips and Geralt's eyes flick down, following the motion. </p>
<p><i>Oh</i>, he thinks, <i>that's interesting</i>. He bites his lip and Geralt watches, even as Jaskier's hands move, tracing the vein in his neck and settling on his chest. He's used to being the center of attention, whether on a large scale or one-on-one, but until now, he's never been able to hold Geralt's attention for so long. </p>
<p>He's oblivious to the rest of the patrons as he tips down and presses their lips together. Geralt leans into it, sliding his hands to Jaskier's hips and pressing his fingers into the silky fabric of his trousers. Jaskier can barely breathe.</p>
<p>Geralt tastes like ale, but his lips are soft and the soft noises he makes when Jaskier presses against him are intoxicating. Jaskier moans as Geralt's tongue slides against his own, the heat in his body settling significantly lower. </p>
<p>Then Geralt pulls back, lips parted, and considers him for a moment before lifting Jaskier out of his lap and sliding out of his seat. Jaskier frowns. This was going so well, too. </p>
<p>"I think it's time for bed," Geralt mumbles and if that's not an excuse to get away from him, he doesn't know what it is. Jaskier's only satisfaction is that they're sharing a room, which tonight means sharing a bed and Geralt can't get too far. </p>
<p>He's thinking about curling up next to him - not his first choice for the night, but not a bad one either - when a firm hand wraps around his arm and he finds himself being led from the hall. It's only after he starts moving that he considers he might be in trouble. Maybe he pushed too far. But Geralt kissed him back, there was no mistaking that. </p>
<p>Geralt leads him out into the corridor and Jaskier hopes he's not about to get told off for taking advantage or something. </p>
<p>When he finds himself pressed against the wall, he's betting on it, but he doesn't remember much other than the kissing now which, he supposes, could be the problem. Before he has a chance to apologize, Geralt closes the space between them, pressing up against his chest and he kisses him again. </p>
<p>Once Geralt gets his hands on him, he doesn't stop. He pushes up Jaskier's chest, untucking his chemise and brushing the bare skin underneath. The breath catches in Jaskier's lungs and he tips his head back with a soft groan, pressing into the touch. Geralt's lips trail down from his mouth, dragging along his jaw and kissing a line down his neck. And it feels so good Jaskier can barely contain the little gasps and groans that pull from his throat. He pushes his hands up Geralt's chest and threads his fingers through his hair, humming as Geralt's hands slip lower over his hips. </p>
<p>He's tugged forward sharply and when Geralt shifts against him, he can feel the press of his cock against his hip. He moans out loud and Geralt growls against his shoulder, hauling him forward and pulling him toward the stairs. </p>
<p>They stumble up together but the going is slow. Geralt stops every couple of steps to press him up against the wall and kiss him, slipping his hands under his clothes and tugging at them. </p>
<p>Jaskier very much wants him to succeed in getting him out of them. He whines with every interrupted touch and presses into those that linger and when Geralt finally grows impatient and lifts him off his feet, Jaskier wraps his arms around him and kisses his face. </p>
<p>They make it to their room and Geralt climbs onto the bed, holding Jaskier against him. He drops onto his side, rolling so Jaskier is on top of him and all at once, his inhibitions are gone. Geralt shoves at his chemise, getting it up over his head and tossing it carelessly to one side. The shirt hasn't even hit the floor before Geralt's hands are on him again, hot and demanding and sliding under the hem of his trousers. </p>
<p>Geralt presses his hips up, rocking against him and Jaskier shuts his eyes, pressing his face into Geralt's shoulder. He moans as Geralt's cock presses against him and shifts so he can grind against him. It's like a bolt of lightning up his spine and Jaskier reaches between them, fumbling with the fastenings on his trousers. He gets his hands batted out of the way and Geralt pushes him up, getting Jaskier's trousers undone and shoved down his hips before attending to his own. </p>
<p>Jaskier doesn't wait to get out of his clothes properly before leaning back over Geralt and rocking against him. He slots his cock against Geralt's, choking back a moan as Geralt rocks up to meet him. They move together seamlessly despite Jaskier's level of intoxication and every thrust sends electricity up his spine. He wants him like he's never wanted anyone before and when Geralt's hands slip down to squeeze his ass, Jaskier paws at Geralt's shirt until he gets him out of it. </p>
<p>Geralt draws away, turning his head and reaching for something, but when Jaskier presses closer, he's distracted, looping an arm around his waist and rolling his head back against the pillows.</p>
<p>He's beautiful like this, Jaskier thinks, kissing his way from Geralt's sternum to his jaw. It's a pity more people don't get to see him this way - not that Jaskier is overly fond of sharing. For years, he has considered this moment and how it would all go down but now that he's here, thoughts of fucking Geralt senseless are pushed to the back of his mind. </p>
<p>Jaskier would love to fuck him, given the chance, and he thinks Geralt might even let him when he's like this. But Geralt is <i>big</i>, bigger than anyone else he's ever been with, and more than anything Jaskier wants him inside him. It might mean spending another night at the inn - he doesn't know if he'll be up to travelling in the morning - but it's worth it. </p>
<p>Without thinking, Jaskier reaches back behind himself, pressing between his cheeks and Geralt growls against his lips. He shoves at Jaskier's arm, pushing him out of the way to do it himself. His fingers are rough, but he's gentle, refusing to push into him despite Jaskier's groans of protest. Jaskier squirms and Geralt finally relents, digging blindly through his pack on the floor to find a vial of oil. </p>
<p>He drops it onto the bed and helps Jaskier out of his trousers before pulling him close again. He kisses him hard, biting his lips and groaning low against him and when his fingers press against him again, Jaskier's hips jerk forward. He ruts against Geralt as his fingers slide into him and he doesn't care that he's whining and begging for Geralt to fuck him. He doesn't care that all his finesse has gone out the window or that he's got his face pressed into Geralt's chest because it feels too good to care about anything else. </p>
<p>Geralt is impatient. Jaskier feels it in the jerk of his hips and the throb of his cock beneath him. But Geralt makes sure he's slick and open, pushing a fourth finger into him before Jaskier insists that he's ready. Geralt keeps his eyes on him, sliding his hands up to Jaskier's hips and Jaskier whines at the loss of fullness, but Geralt isn't waiting any longer. He lifts Jaskier, pressing his cock against him, and while his fingers press into his hips, Jaskier pushes back onto him. </p>
<p>It's difficult, at first, but Geralt's thumbs rub soothing circles into his skin and Jaskier wants him badly enough to push through the discomfort. Geralt's head drops back as Jaskier fully seats himself and he arches off the bed with the first thrust.</p>
<p>Jaskier rides him hard, biting down on his lip so hard he leaves bruises. He keeps his hands planted on Geralt's chest, groaning with every thrust and Geralt is surprisingly responsive. The first time, he thinks the groan is a mistake, a slip of his perfectly cultivated control, but then he moans again and a wave of heat rolls up the back of Jaskier's neck. </p>
<p>"<i>Fuck, Jas</i>-" he breathes and Jaskier isn't sure the name isn't just Geralt being out of breath, but he's determined to do anything to hear it again. And he does. </p>
<p>Geralt is more verbal now that Jaskier's ever heard him. He moans and sighs and breathes praise into Jaskier's skin and it's the most wonderful thing Jaskier has ever seen. It sparks something in him and he pushes harder, squeezes his thighs around him and makes Geralt moan and writhe and arch off the bed. </p>
<p>Geralt comes surprisingly quickly, digging his fingertips into Jaskier's thighs with his name on his lips. He falls back against the bed, rolling his head back as Jaskier rides him through it. If it was anyone else, he would get him through his orgasm and slide off. He'd get himself off or let his partner do it for him, but when he moves, Geralt's hands press down on him, holding him in place. And Jaskier lets him, shifting his hips slowly and Geralt's mouth drops open, a low moan pulling from his throat. </p>
<p>"<i>Don't stop</i>," he breathes and Jaskier doesn't plan on it. He switches it up a little, picking up speed and lifting off Geralt's cock before sliding back down the length of him again. </p>
<p>He makes Geralt come again before he's flipped onto his back and Geralt presses against him, sliding his fingers up the side of Jaskier's neck as he thrusts into him. Geralt's fingers brush against his lips, echoing Jaskier's motions from earlier before kissing him soundly and tangling his hands in his hair. </p>
<p>Jaskier comes with Geralt wrapped around him, his own legs fitted firmly around Geralt's hips. He cries out and Geralt presses a hand over his mouth, smiling at him as he slows the roll of his hips. Jaskier's thighs continue to twitch even after Geralt has pulled out and flopped over next to him. He feels like he weighs a thousand pounds and even tipping his head to return Geralt's kisses feels like an immense effort. </p>
<p>He's vaguely aware of being sticky and sweaty, but he shuts his eyes, just for a second, and doesn't give it a second thought. He shuffles toward Geralt and a strong arm slides under his head, rolling him over to lie on top of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They don't talk about it. </p>
<p>Things return to normal, but Jaskier can't help the constant ache in his chest. A part of him was hoping this might change things, that Geralt would realize Jaskier wanted him as more than a friend, but he doesn't even acknowledge the fact that it happened. Which is fine, Jaskier decides, so long as things don't get worse he can cope with not having Geralt like that again. </p>
<p>For a couple of weeks, things stay that way, the only thing out of the ordinary is that Geralt keeps away from cities and villages as much as possible. They stop during the days, but inevitably continue on before nightfall, camping somewhere along the path. Jaskier doesn't ask about it because it's not a huge change for them, but it does strike him as odd. </p>
<p>It's not until they do stop in another town that Jaskier decides to bring up their relationship. He knows Geralt doesn't want him and it hurts, but he wants to clear the air between them. He waits until they sit down for supper, pushing his food around on his plate. When Geralt calls him on it he looks up. </p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Geralt asks though he sounds more annoyed than concerned. </p>
<p>Not a good time then, Jaskier decides. </p>
<p>"Nothing. Just tired is all."</p>
<p>"Hmm."</p>
<p>Well, that's that then. Maybe it's best if he doesn't bring it up, anyway. So he shares a bottle of wine with a dark-haired man sitting at the side of the tavern. He sings and flirts and drowns whatever feelings he has for Geralt with wine and cherry vodka and the end of the night finds him in the man's lap, pleasantly drunk and distracted. He's having a pretty good time until he realizes Geralt is missing.</p>
<p>He'd just looked back for a second, an instinctive response after looking out for each other for so long, and Geralt wasn't there. And now he's worried about it. His friend hasn't seemed to notice yet and Jaskier isn't sure if that's a good thing or not. But then he kisses his neck and Jaskier lets himself melt into it. </p>
<p>Geralt is a grown monster hunter - if he can't take care of himself for a few hours, who can? It's not totally out of the ordinary for him to just slip away without being noticed, so Jaskier decides not to worry and when his companion rises from the table, Jaskier lets himself be led upstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Geralt isn't talking. This also isn't entirely out of the ordinary, so Jaskier pays it little thought as they pack their things and make their way out of town. </p>
<p>Only it wears on into the afternoon and early evening and then they stop near a lake for the night. Jaskier complains about drowners, but Geralt just waves him off, dumps his things on the ground and disappears. </p>
<p>"Okay," Jaskier says, quietly and to no one in particular. He looks to Roach for some sort of explanation, but she's grazing peacefully, unaware of whatever is bothering her Witcher. </p>
<p>Daylight is fading quickly now, so Jaskier has to get to work if he wants to eat and have a fire tonight. He sets his things down, charging Roach with the task of watching over them and she just swishes her tail as he walks off into the trees. </p>
<p>Finding firewood is an easy enough task in the forest, but once he gets it back and assembled into a pile, he's at a loss. He's only ever had to do this alone before once and even then, Geralt was there to walk him through it. He struggles unsuccessfully for what feels like an eternity before giving in and eating apples and bread for supper. </p>
<p>It's too dark now to set up the tent alone, so he lays out their bedrolls around the pile of sticks and plops himself down on his own. Whatever is wrong with Geralt, he hopes he gets over it quickly because he'll starve to death like this within a week. </p>
<p>When Geralt returns, Jaskier is happy to see him, but the joy doesn't last long. Geralt's still silent and broody and he lays down without so much as a word and shuts his eyes. By the sound of it, he falls asleep quite quickly but Jaskier lays awake for a long time. </p>
<p>When his eyes open, it feels like they've only just shut, but he jumps up in a hurry when he finds Geralt packing things into his saddlebags. </p>
<p>"Oh, are we off?"</p>
<p>"I am." </p>
<p>Jaskier frowns, sure that he misheard. "Where are we going now?"</p>
<p>"You're not coming, Jaskier."</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>It's been so long since the last time they separated that Jaskier had just sort of expected them to go on like this indefinitely. Well, maybe not, but he's certainly surprised that Geralt is leaving now. Neither of them has any obligations and they’re in the middle of nowhere. He doesn't quite know what to do with himself. </p>
<p>It's not until Geralt is walking away with Roach in tow that he realizes this is probably about the sex and his heart sinks. He should have known better than to sleep with his only friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Weeks pass before they see each other again and in that time, Jaskier has managed to both work himself up into a fit over it and also completely push the thoughts of it from his mind. He flips back and forth between the two often. </p>
<p>He finds himself in Rinde, keeping clear of an angry wife in Houtborg, when he runs into the Witcher at a tavern. </p>
<p>He approaches as though nothing is wrong but Geralt visibly stiffens at the sight of him and a little of Jaskier's determination slips away. He convinces Geralt to share a meal with him, but he gets up as soon as they've finished eating, making for the door. Jaskier follows.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" he asks, "what have I done?"</p>
<p>Geralt turns to look at him, hesitates for a moment, then turns and walks down the steps. And Jaskier is forced to watch him walk away a second time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They wind up together again in the summer. It's been months since they've seen one another this time, and Jaskier left Oxenfurt late this year, so he's only been on the road for a couple of weeks. He's on his way to Cintra when they cross paths, ironically, to look in on the child surprise Geralt so adamantly refuses to acknowledge. He's on his way out of Wyzima when he catches word of a Witcher, hired to dispatch the ghoul uprising in the cemetery. And Jaskier knows he has to wait and see. So he books himself in at the inn for three more nights and frowns at his coin purse as he settles himself back in his room. </p>
<p>Geralt shows up on the second night when Jaskier is sitting at the side of the lake. Jaskier's heart leaps into his throat, but he knows something isn't quite right and he feels like if he doesn't do something, he might not see Geralt again. He pulls himself up, slips his lute over his shoulders and head after the Witcher. </p>
<p>When he catches up with him, Geralt already seems annoyed but considering that's a large part of his personality, Jaskier pushes through. </p>
<p>"Geralt," he says cheerily and he gets a frown in response. "What, no snarky comment? What are you doing here, it's been an age."</p>
<p>"A contract," is all he says and Jaskier fights the urge to roll his eyes. </p>
<p>"The ghouls?" he asks, "I suppose I should have known you'd show up sooner or later."</p>
<p>"Hmm."</p>
<p>"Geralt-"</p>
<p>"Don't you have anything better to be doing?"</p>
<p>"Well, er-"</p>
<p>"I'm busy, Jaskier."</p>
<p>"Oh. Right. I'll just do..." his stomach turns uncomfortably as Geralt brushes past him, "...something." </p>
<p>He starts off back toward the inn without turning around. Maybe Geralt really is done with him after what happened. It wouldn’t be the first time Jaskier's lost a friend after sleeping with them, but Geralt isn't like anyone else he's ever known. He's about to apologize and think about leaving town when Geralt's voice stops him.</p>
<p>"<i>Fuck</i>. Jaskier, come back."</p>
<p>"What?" he asks, turning to face Geralt. The Witcher looks at him, his expression maddeningly unreadable. </p>
<p>"You don't have to go," he says, though he sounds like it's a struggle to say it. "I'll... come back for you."</p>
<p>"Oh." Somehow, this is a more startling revelation than the idea of Geralt not coming back for him. "Okay." </p>
<p>Geralt turns back around and Jaskier returns to the inn to wait for him. He doesn't know what to expect when Geralt comes back, so he orders a pint and sits by himself. He thinks about what he's going to say and every different path he goes down leads him back to the same thing; he needs to be honest with Geralt. It's just about the last thing he wants to do while they're in this situation, but he doesn't like whatever this is now at all. </p>
<p>So Jaskier tidies his room and calls for a bath, digging around in his pack to find the proper salts and oils for Geralt. He sits and waits on the edge of the bed and when Geralt comes back, stiff and grouchy, Jaskier strips him down and gets him into the bath. It feels good to get his hands on him again, just to feel like he's allowed this little bit of intimacy. </p>
<p>"I missed you," he says and Geralt just grunts. But Jaskier isn't deterred. He pours water over his hair and works the soap through it, careful to get out all the bits of ghoul and dirt and... whatever. He takes extra care, keeping his mind off what he promised himself he was going to say. Geralt deserves to know the truth, as hard as it might be to say out loud. Jaskier rinses the soap from Geralt's hair and runs his fingers through his hair, working out all the tangles. </p>
<p>"Why do you always do this?" Geralt asks, looking down at his hands in the water. Jaskier shuts his eyes; he's never going to get a better lead-in than that.</p>
<p>"Because I love you," he says. "Because you're my friend, probably my only friend. And because it's starting to feel like this is the last time I'm ever going to see you and I'd like for it to be a good memory, hopefully for both of us."</p>
<p>"What?" Geralt asks, frowning.</p>
<p>"Forget it, it doesn't matter anyway." Jaskier pulls away and Geralt turns around in the tub. "I can't reach your hair from here."</p>
<p>"Forget about my hair."</p>
<p>"Fine-" Jaskier huffs out a shaky breath and turns toward the door, but Geralt grabs his arms and hauls him back. When he lets go, he looks up at Jaskier. </p>
<p>"Sorry," he breathes and Jaskier shrugs. He's done worse. But when Jaskier looks down at him, he looks lost, like he isn't quite sure what to say. </p>
<p>Geralt reaches up to him, and Jaskier knows he's said too much. It takes all his strength not to flinch away from the touch but he knows he can't. Geralt has only ever gotten hate and mistrust from everyone else and even if this is the end, Jaskier won't show him anything like that. Geralt deserves better. </p>
<p>But he's soft when he touches him, brushing his fingers across Jaskier's cheekbones and cupping his jaw. "I didn't know."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well-" Jaskier looks up and away and Geralt's hand slips from his cheek. </p>
<p>"So that night at the inn," he asks and Jaskier knows immediately what he means. There haven't been a lot of nights together since. </p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"You weren't just bored and horny." He says it like he's only just realizing it himself and Jaskier is caught between exasperation and relief. </p>
<p>"What? No, absolutely not- is that what this is about? You keep running away from you because you think I fucked you because I was <i>bored</i>? Geralt, I'm-"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I didn't think you could-"</p>
<p>"What?" Jaskier asks, exasperated. "Want you? Geralt, you're bad-tempered and impatient and more often than not you reek like dead monster parts and I've followed you, every step of the way- into bogs and brambles and things I can't even describe. And I'm here, Geralt, for some Gods awful reason I'm still here. How could you think anything else?"</p>
<p>Geralt stares, evidently stunned into silence and Jaskier huffs out a breath. "And just look at you,” he teases, “have you seen you?" Geralt's face breaks into a soft grin and he laughs, nearly knocking Jaskier off his feet. </p>
<p>He reaches up, sliding one wet hand around the back of Jaskier's neck and Jaskier lets himself be pulled down to Geralt's level as their lips brush against each other. </p>
<p>Geralt hums against him, and once he seems satisfied that Jaskier isn't going to run away, he pulls him closer. He doesn't linger long enough for Jaskier to catch up with what's happening and when Geralt draws back, he slips his hands down his arm, tangling their fingers together.</p>
<p>"I’m sorry,” he says, “I didn’t think you wanted me.”</p>
<p>“I do,” Jaskier assures him, rubbing his thumb over Geralt’s knuckles. “I always do.”</p>
<p>Geralt’s lips twitch and he cocks his head. “Join me?" </p>
<p>"In your dirty bathwater?" Jaskier asks, breathless. "I don't think so."</p>
<p>"Hmm." Geralt stands up and winds his arms around Jaskier's hips, drawing him in again. </p>
<p>"Stop it," Jaskier huffs, "you're making me wet." His face breaks into a grin, belying his words and Geralt kisses him again. He keeps Jaskier occupied with his mouth as he lifts him up and climbs out of the bath, still dripping. </p>
<p>Jaskier pesters him to stop, that Geralt is going to soak him and the bed, but when he's on his back with Geralt above him, he finds he doesn't mind nearly as much as he thought. He squirms, slipping his arms around Geralt's neck, damp and happy and <i>relieved</i>, he finds he doesn't mind a little dirty bathwater.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>